Their Story
by Siriusly Snuffles
Summary: Black sheeps in their family, Sirius And Ankaa have always been friend from the start. Their families has tried to keep them apart. but their bond is stronger than anyone thought. Rated M for later chapets SB/OC JP/LE RL/OC
1. Chapter 1

Footsteps echoed through the halls of the most ancient and noble house of Black. The footsteps were fast approaching. Sirius knew exactly who these belonged to; it wasn't hard to know really. He had infuriated his mother plenty of times before to know that it was her storming towards him. She was hosting an event for high and powerful pureblood families. It just so happened that Sirius was utterly bored by this event. He didn't know why it was so important. No one at his age would be there, plus what was a five year old meant to do at a party filled with dark and sinister looking people. Anyone would be scared out of their wits if they even saw the less evil looking associates.

The footsteps grew louder and Sirius braced himself for his mother's wrath, by the way that his mother was walking he knew that he would be in a lot of trouble. It had never bothered him what his parents thought. They were hardly lovingly and caring toward him and his brother, Regulus. They only wanted the family name to be up held and the family bloodline to be carried on. The way that pureblood families keep the blood lines pure is by marrying off their children with in a select few families. Sirius had always wondered if this was the right way of living because if it was he didn't want any part of it. What he had gathered from his favourite cousin Andromeda was that there was a better life, better people out there in the wizarding world. There were people out there that didn't care how "pure" you're blood was or how rich your families is, it didn't matter on bit and these people who didn't care where people who care for you as friend and if you were lucky they would even consider you as family.

Sirius wished he had friends that weren't from the circle that his family was involved in. He wanted to meet people that were new and fun. But most of all he just wanted someone who would care for him. Sirius longed to cared for, his parents definitely didn't care for him. He was just a possession to them and when the highest and influencing family came along they would through him to the dogs. Forced to marry someone even if they didn't mean anything to each other, even if they didn't love each other, it didn't matter, if was all for the cause. The causes for "pureblood".

His mother had finally reached her destination and to her utter shock Sirius's bedroom door was locked. Walburga Black banged on her son's door and yelled obscenities at him. What Sirius could gather from her high pitch wailing was that if he didn't come out of his room her would have to deal with his father and his door would come off permanently. Sirius knew that wasn't an empty threat. Sirius weighed his options and they didn't look to good, even though he hated doing what his parent wanted he wasn't dumb and he had so common scene unlike the rest of his family. His mother was oblivious to the fact that the he had opened the door when Sirius saw his mother she had her wand out read to blast his door off their hinges. Walburga was at a loss of words when she looked down at her son, a smug looking smirk on her pale face. She turned and set off at a quick stride down the stair toward the formal gathering. Sirius rolled his grey eyes in disgust and annoyance. He hesitated in following his mother wondering if he had to; against his heart he followed her.

Walburga kept walking and said "You're finally learning Sirius, you won't win this battle, and you as the heir of the noblest house of Black represent us. If you do not obey your father and I tonight your life will be more miserable then you could ever believe."

Sirius huffed he couldn't believe her, how could she think that he would even care a hoot. He was five and most five year olds didn't know the difference between left and right let alone the difference between purebloods and blood traitors. He didn't want this but he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

'_Well maybe not for the next 6 year, then I can do whatever I want' Sirius thought bitterly._

They had arrived all too soon in Sirius opinion, they had just reached the landing when there was a loud knock at the large front oak door. His mother muttered under her breath about how all the guest should have had arrived, well all the respectable ones at the least. She went and opened the heavy door only to be surprised at the fact that it wasn't ANY family it was the Lestrange's. If Walburga was surprised she didn't show it, but instead she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Marcus, Selene welcome, come in come in." She said in a false voice

"Walburga, good to see you, how is everything, the children?" Mrs Lestrange eyes rested on Sirius a little too long for his comfort.

"Everything is marvellous, Sirius where are your manners take Marcus, Selene and the children's cloaks now hurry up." She scowled at him for being impolite.

He felt like arguing that he shouldn't have to and that was what house elves were for but he knew it would be no use. He obeyed his mother orders. The Lestrange's all dumped their cloaks on his out stretch arm with even caring, once they had dropped their cloaks the Lestrange's followed his mother into the ball room to join the rest of the guest. Sirius was waiting for the last cloak but it never came he knew that there were five Lestrange Mr and Mrs Lestrange, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Ankaa. But one of them did put their cloak on the large pile in hand he turned his head to the right to see if they had entered the ball room only to five retreating back about to enter the next room.

_Where was she? I just saw her before._

"You need help there Sirius?" a soft and sweet voice asked.

Sirius jumped at the sound of Ankaa's voice, making the four cloak leap out of his arms.

"There you are, I couldn't see you over the pile of cloak" he mumbled. Ankaa laughed lightly and sighed softly

"I know, I know I need to grow but it just ain't happening" rolling her eyes " you need any help?"

"if you want but if my mother found out that you helped then i am a goner, i will be ranted about everything like manners and etiquette ...."

Whilst her said that Ankaa had already picked up the entire lot of cloaks and was already walking to the coat cupboard. Sirius had to blink before he released what she was doing and he bounded toward her to help her. Ankaa gave him a sweet smile and she received one back.

"Well now that is done what is there to do?"

"You are asking me what to do, you are the one that always finds something to do"

"Yes well, that is because they are usually at my house, but this is your house Master Black so it is your turn to find something to do got it." She put her hand on her hip just to emphasize her point.

Sirius swallowed and tapped his head thinking "mm are you hungry or thirsty?"

"Nope, how about we go get something each and go outside it is too stuffy in here what do you think?"

"Okay I will go get food you go and get some drinks meet on the deck in five" Sirius taking charge, grinning ear to ear.

They two enter the ball room and separated to go fetch what was needed for the evening, not wanting to re enter to the party, and be subjected to the evening entertainment until necessary.

It didn't take long for either of the two find what they wanted as house elves running around with trays of food and drinks. Ankaa was first to the deck already having sat downing Sirius came and sat next to her. She looked up when he slipped out of the side door unnoticed to any of the guest. Sirius had a plate of crackers and dips. Sirius tentatively placed the platter down before sitting next to Ankaa who had returned her gaze to the night sky.

Silent engulf the two, with only snippets of the party conversation slipping through the door. The silence was comfortable but it was broken when Ankaa spoke.

"Sirius?"

"Hmmm"

"Do you ever feel out of place?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well like, you aren't like everyone else, not believing in the whole pureblood thing?"

"Yeah all the time, it is as if I am a black sheep in the misted of all these other sheep willing to be told what to do without thinking."

The silence returned but both of the children were in deep thought. Even if the was uncommon for two five year old these two had to grow up faster than other children. That is what happens when you have no body to care and nurture you when being a child. You grow up fast and you don't experience what it is like being a child with dreams and fantasies.

"Only six more years Annie, until we won't have to be around these people, we will be at Hogwarts and we a can do whatever we want." Sirius said this while staring at her face.

A lone tear made it way down Annie pale face "I'm not going to Hogwarts Sirius. They are sending me a way to this school in Russia or somewhere, they teach you how to fight or something. Father says that I need to learn those skills for the greater good of the cause. I don't want to go, I don't want to learn how to fight, I just want to be me. Whoever that is, whatever it is."

Sirius didn't know what to do, he had never seen Annie so distraught and he had never needed to comfort anyone before. He awkwardly placed his around her shoulder and pulled her into him.

"When do you start?" he mumbled into her dark brown hair

Annie pulled away turned, sniffed and answer in a soft voice "Two years time"

"Well we will just have to make every moment count, huh?" Sirius nudged her.

She laughed lightly "how are you going to do that Mister Black, you know my parents, they don't like us being friends. With me being..." she stopped suddenly she looked at him. HE had a questioning look on his face

"With you being what, Annie? What haven't you told me?"

"Betrothed to Nott. It was only official about two week ago" ashamed Annie was looking anywhere other than Sirius's face. If she had been looking she would have seen the look of shock, hurt and anger.

"What how could you let them do that? How could they do that to you? How?"

Not wanting to show how she felt about the situation she just shrugged her shoulders

"They can't make you, I won't let them. Your my Annie, you don't have to."

She couldn't take it anymore. Everyone just kept telling what to do and she was sick of it. She was stuck in between two sides. It felt as if they were tugging at her arms, pulling them towards their side. Sirius on one side and her family on the other. She knew if she chose one side there would be a major consequence. IF she chose her family she would lose Sirius and if she chose Sirius she would lose her life without a second thought. She was absolutely sick of it. But she knew that her life lay in the hands of her decision.

The Light or the Dark. What side did she want to be on?

Maybe it would be a good thing that she is going to that school. That might give her some time to think of who she is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ankaa POV**

9 years later.

Rays of light filtered the dorms of The Magical Institute for Fighting. The contents of the school were asleep due to the fact that it was the only day they had off from training for the week. Anyone that was in there right mind would have been asleep. But Ankaa Lestrange wasn't something you would call normal.

This was her only time when she wasn't with her family or anyone that knew her family. She would do whatever she wanted. The last 6 years of her schooling had taught her that she had to work for what she wanted. When she started at the school she hadn't wanted to fight. She refused to do what her parents had forced and made her do. Within that year she had realised that if she trained harder than anyone else then she would be better than them. If she trained, the better she would be then she would be able to do everything that she wanted. She decided to train harder and longer so she could show her parents that it definitely wasn't a good idea to send her here. They had sent her away for their own benefit. She knew what would happen when she finished this year. They would make her join the Death Eaters just like her brothers and the rest of the family.

She refused to think about would happen next year. The school would let her graduate from their training to release her into the magical world that would soon become divided more than ever before. The school didn't believe in sides, they believed in fate, you become the person you want to be, they teach you how to fight and survive, when they have taught you everything they know then they release you, you have to make up what road you take and do what you have to survive. Ankaa knew what path she would take. She had decided that night that she last saw Sirius. She had tried to see him before she had left but her parents blocked her off. There was only so much a child could do. They had stopped taking her to Orion and Walburga Black pureblood gatherings, Sirius and Ankaa never did get to make every moment count.

Ankaa had grown up more over the years, she wasn't the five year girl anymore that couldn't believe that her own parents would do make her marry someone that she didn't love. She now understood that was what Pureblood fanatic that wanted to ensure that the blood doesn't get tainted by dirty blood. She for one couldn't care less about blood it was just convenient to have it.

Tapping on the large window beside her, had brought Annie back from her daydream. An owl was flapping it wings wait for a way in. Ankaa opened the window and owl moved into the room and perched on the back of the seat Ankaa had recently vacated. Ankaa moved towards the owl and reached for the letter from the owl's beak. She read the note and looked at her wrist watch she had half an hour before the head mistress wanted to see her.

Ankaa piled up her books and pushed them into the middle of the work desk knowing that no one would be doing any work today. She started walking toward the stairs when realised that she was still in her pyjama. Laughing wondering what the headmistress would say if she went to her office dress in the attire. She quickly turned around and ran up the stairs to her quarters to change into something more suitable to visit the headmistress in. She went to leave her room when she caught her reflection in the mirror. She looked at herself and only realised what a mess she looked like. Her dark brown hair was matted and knotted from her uneasy sleep. Her usual vivid green eyes blood shot from many sleepless nights. Thinking it would be better than being questioned about her appearance she did some quick and easy charms to fix her messy hair and bloodshot eyes. Looking at her normal self nodding at spell work she turned and walked out the door and down the stars toward the headmistress office.

Reaching the office with 5 minutes to spare Ankaa didn't know what to do she was about to sit down for the remanding time, when the door opened and the professor voice was heard and beckoned Ankaa in. Ankaa only had been in the office once before when she had been in duelling competition within the school and she had used a spell that she hadn't been taught and the headmistress thought it was important to know how she had come to know of the spell.

"Good morning Headmistress Delran"

"Miss Lestrange punctual as ever I see, I hope I didn't interrupt your training or anything."

"Of course you didn't Madame; I wasn't actually going to do any today I am working on some research."

"Well, we won't take up any more than we have to, will we Aaron."

"Not at all."

"Ankaa this is Professor Validus, He will be your main Professor he will be devising your schedule and with the up come event of a school competition with Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, he will be going with select group of students."

"Headmistress,"

"Yes"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, seeing as I haven't announced the Head Girl of yet, which will be soon I tell you" a smirk on her face "I have already decided on the girl that will represent the school and seeing as no one is a good and dedicated. I have chosen you Ankaa. If you don't want to represent the school I understand..."

Ankaa butted in saying "I'm sorry Professor; I don't understand, you think that I don't want to represent the school. Beside who else would even have a shot up against those school students? No one. So if that answers your question I will do it because no one else will have chance against those schools. "

"You do realise that you will be up against 17 year olds right?" this came from the corner. Professor Validus had a smirk on his face.

He didn't I could do it. Well I will show him. How does he think he is.

"Now, now Aaron, Ankaa here is the best student we have here. She might be small but she puts up one hell of a fight."

I felt myself smirking, I'll show him.

"So when does this schedule begin?"

"Tomorrow 5:30 AM, training clothes, outside next to the Quidditch pitch."

What I don't even get up that earlier for my own training

"Arr that reminds me, you play Quidditch don't you Ankaa?"

"Yes Headmistress, Seeker."

"Wonderful, we will also have a Quidditch Cup as well. We need to get a strong team together."

"When will you announce this inter school competition Madam?"

"Tonight, along with the announcement of Head Girl. Well that is all Ankaa, you may leave. Start getting organised now, I might suggest. It will go quickly."

"Thank you, Headmistress and Professor." Bowing her head when saying their name, she turned around her head was whirling with questions. When she had closed the door she leant against it. Needing to think and gathers her thoughts. She to the bottom floor and through a secret passageway that lead to her sanctuary. Sitting next to the pond in the middle of the garden she lightly dipped her hand in feel the cool water rushing around her fingers.

She sat there for many hours, with only one thought that stayed there the whole time. She was going to see him again. For the first time in 9 years.

It scared her. For the first time in many year she was scared not of what will happen but how he, Sirius, will react to seeing her again. She didn't know how he would react.

**Sirius POV**

The first of September had come. Sirius was thanking Merlin that he didn't have to stay near those parents of his anytime soon. Hogwarts was his haven, were he could be himself with the Marauders. He couldn't wait to see his friends again he hadn't seen them in age. As his parents band him from going out that didn't stop him. When they had gathering, that he wasn't invited to, that was all of them, he would sneak out to James' house and stay over the night, which usually meant the Remus and peter stayed over to. But there was always a consequence when he didn't go to those stupid gathering because he didn't see the one person he wanted to see in 9 years. If he did go he would see his Annie. He wondered how tall she was, how long and what colour her hair was and if her eyes had changed from that vivid green to a corrupt murky green from the dark magic she was being taught at that school that her parents made her go to. He shook his head. He didn't want to male an assumption into his head. She was his Annie and she didn't want to go to that school she was forced to.

The whistle of the scarlet Hogwarts express brought Sirius back from his thoughts. He turned and saw his mother and father fawning over his younger brother Regulus. He cringed and walked off with his trunk without looking back. He made his way to the Marauders' usual compartment to find that he was the last to arrive.

"Didn't think you would make it ,mate" smiled James Potter

"Well you know the family is like, Prongs. Look at you filthy blood traitor if I hear that you do anything more to disgrace the Family name your life won't be worth living." Rolling his eyes Sirius flopped down onto the last seat next to Moony.

"You would have thought that they would have learnt by now that by them saying that it would only provoke you." Stated Moony.

"Damn straight, but obviously not."

The rest of the train trip was dedicated to plan the pranks for the next year. They had made up some wicked plans that were cunning and bold that would have the Slytherin's undies in knot. They couldn't wait until they could try them out. The trained slowed to a stop. They were about exit the compartment when they found the doorway blocked by none other than a gang of Slytherin's that consisted of Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, Rosier, Snape, Avery and Tobias Nott.

The Marauders rolled their eyes at the fact that they had tried to "gang" up on them but none of the Slytherin's knew that at the end of last year that they had set up a prank that whenever a Slytherin walked past the compartment that their hair and robes changed to a different colour. The great thing about the charm that if you tried to remove the colour it would remain that colour for longer ad it would be more vivid. Another great fact about the prank was that they had made the prank invisible to the person it had happened to and their friends couldn't see it either so they couldn't tell each other what had happened.

At this moment all the Slytherin's robes and hair were changing colours. It just so happened that Malfoy's and Snape's were changing to a very vivid pink, while they others were changing into the colours of the rainbow.

The Marauders had forgotten about that particular prank. But now that it was happening they even found it more hilarious than last year. The Slytherin's were in shock they were looking at each other with a questioning look on their face.

"What the hell are you lot on?"

"Nothing is happening that is funny you filthy blood traitors." The Slytherin's were confused at their behaviour.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Come and tell us about when people look at you weirdly" The marauders were having difficulty forming there sentence that they didn't even bother after that they just collapsed into fits of laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Great Hall: Hogwarts first of September

The Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was bustling with the student population gathering at the four long house table that occupied the room. Looking down on the activities of the students was Headmaster Dumbledore. His blue eyes were twinkling with anticipation, he could not wait to announce that the school would be hosting thus year. He knew that the whole student cohort would be enthusiastic about the coming competition, but in the Slytherin's case it won't be for the right reason. He will have to keep a sharp on that lot.

Most if the house table were filled with a few younger students dawdling to their seat. Professor Dumbledore rose out of his seat holding his hands to silence the pupils that remained talking. This just happened to be the Marauders, in particular James trying hard to gain Lily Evans attention. After realising that the headmaster was standing they to became silent.

"Thank-you, Let the sorting begin"

With that being said the magnificent grand doors opening revealing, Professor McGonagall and the first year entered. The sorting of the first year's quickly passed. With a large portion of the students going to Gryffindor and Slytherin. The rivalry between the two houses was strong as ever.

The feast began with the entire student digging into the huge amount of food that had been prepared by the House elves, for the start of term. When the students were finished eating the main course the tables were cleared to make room the many pastries and desserts that occupied the majority of the table. The first years were amazed at how much food that surrounded them, that the just sat staring at the piles of food in front of them. It didn't take them long to realise that dessert was nearly over, as most of the favourable desserts were nearly gone. They started to gather as much as they could.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could the food that remained started to fade from the golden plates. Dumbledore rose to our feet again.

"Now before we leave, I have a few announcements to make. For the first years and some others, you would do well to remember that the Forbidden forest is just that, forbidden." His eyes lay directly on the Marauders. "Now, this year as it happens, there will be no inter-house Quidditch Cup..."

At that moment the room burst into uproar of ruckus, all the houses were appalled at the fact the Quidditch was cancelled.

"If you had let me finished, you would have heard that we the school that is, is hosting an event that has not occurred in a one hundred years. There four schools that are involved with this competition. Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and the Magical Institute for Fighting. This inter-school contest is made up out of series of events that will be tallied up to see that is the best school. This competition will include a Quidditch matches between the schools. If we want to do well in these events we will have to unite as a school. We will have to work as team and compete as one. The other schools will arrive in a month, so we will need to get organised as soon as possible. The Quidditch team will consist of student from all houses. The try out at this week end an 11 am and there are signup sheets in each common room. Well with that said I bay you a goodnight and a fabulous year.

Dining Room at the institute of fighting:

Ankaa was sitting in the middle of the dining room table. The Magical institute of fight didn't have a large student population. The school exclusive, not many people these days wanted their daughters to know how to fight. They thought that there was no point. The people who did believe that it would be beneficial were like the Lestrange, who wanted to make weapon out of their daughter.

"Hey, what's all the fuss about?" Ankaa looked up to find her best friend, sitting next to.

"Ohhh apparently the headmistress is about to make a speak about something!" she mumbling

"Kaka, I know you know what it is about. Can't you just tell me a little bit, and who the newbie he's hot"

"Eva please don't try anything, and that would be Professor Aaron Validus."

"But Kaka, he's hot." Sighing

"Well this school is definitely for you, with the fact that it is only for girls and besides I think you will like Delran announcement." Smiling cheekily at her friend.

"What is it? Tell me kaka; please you're killing me here."

Ankaa was about to respond when Headmistress Delran entered the room.

"Students. Please you I am sure you will like this announcement all I am asking is for five or so minutes. Thank-you. Firstly I would like to announce the Head Girl for this year. It is quite obvious. Ankaa Lestrange."

At that point every head in the room turned to watch her movement. Ankaa sat there, stunned, how in hell, could she have gotten Head Girl.

"Come come Ankaa,"

Ankaa stood up she cautiously walked over to where the mistress stood. Now Ankaa i chose over the other seventh form as you show the most determination, strength, smarts and most of all you will do well in being a good leader and someone to look up to. Do you accept the position?"

"Of course I do Headmistress, I won't let you down."

The headmistress did something that none of the student would have expected. She hugged Ankaa. The stern headmistress always had a soft spot for this particular student. She knew that Ankaa would do well in the world and she wouldn't turn to the dark art that her family swam in.

"You would never let me down, Ankaa, I am proud of you, you have shown such strength that I would have never thought possible."

"You do understand how much that means to me Professor, Thank-you."

Ankaa returned to her seat, Eva was bouncing around in her seat. When she had sat down, Eva pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so happy for you. My best friend is Head Girl, who would have thought."

"Thanks for all the confidence Eva."

"You know what I mean. Everybody thought that Nina had it in the bag."

Ankaa turned to see her archenemies glaring at her. Ankaa knew how much she wanted the position. She smirked at the fact that she had gotten it.

"Now this year, the school will be participating in event that hasn't happened in a hundred years. The school that will be hosting the competition is Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and Beauxbatons, Durmstrang will also be attending. We have to select fourteen students to go. Ten of these students need to be competent in playing Quidditch and the other four will go as supporters. The try out for the team will be held this Friday evening at 4pm. If you have any question, please Ankaa as she is organising the team. Thank you that is all. Tuck in."

The chatter in the room increased at the dismissal of the Professor.

"Can you believe it, we are going to Hogwarts. Yes boys Kaka. Actual boys this is amazing I can't wait. What?"

"We don't know who is going yet Eva."

"Of course we do, you will because your head girl and you are the best dueller and all that jazz. Then hopefully me seeing I am the only one that can block all quaffles. Then the Vickers twins they are the only reliable beaters that the school has mind you they make an awesome team, you as seeker of course and then the three chasers hmmm I don't know any of the younger ones really do you? They must be an age limit don't you think I reckon that they will only take the fourth former up don't you think?"

"Yeah, what year is that girl what her name, Tunning or Taming in? She has good aim if I remember."

"I think it is Alice Tunning and she would be in fourth form this year."

"Well we will just have to wait and see who tries out for the team hmm. Friday will reveal all. I hope Paige doesn't come"

"Why, well other than the other than the fact that you hate her?"

"Because she doesn't deserve to come she will just disgrace the school name and she will probably just suck off all the boys faces in some broom cupboard anyway."

"Hey there is nothing wrong with broom cupboards."

"What will I do with you Eva?"

"You will do what you usually do with me Kaka; ignore me until I fall to pieces and glue me back together."

Smiling, they both thought that, this year was definitely going to be fun.

Hogwarts Gryffindor tower 4th year boy dorm:

The dorm was silent which was a major feet for the boys that lived in it. Usually on the first night back a school the boys would be causing chaos and planning pranks on the other houses. But tonight was not like others. The whole school was contemplating what was to happen this year with tournament. All 5 of the boys in the Gryffindor 4th year dorm were on the four posted bed. The silence that had in captured the room dissolved when one of the burst out saying.

"The Magical Institution of Fighting? Where have I heard that from? " asked Sirius from his bed

All the other boys liked up from what they were doing and looked at him. The fifth boy that lived in the dorm was a Frank Longbottom.

"I heard it is a school in Russia that teaches both magic and how to fight. Apparently it is the only school in the world that teaches fight with sword and combat stuff."

That was all the Frank offered to say on the subject. He looked back down to the book he had in his lap.

"Why does it matter, it isn't like you know anyone there?"

"Maybe he does James" Remus said looking at Sirius with worry in his eyes.

Sirius had withdrawn himself from the conversation and he was thinking of Ankaa Lestrange. He remembered how when they were younger they were always together but that all changed after she told about her parents arranging her to marry Tobias Nott. Her parents made sure that they didn't have any time together. The two years before she went to her new school long and devastating fort the both of them. There was little that they could do seeing as they were both just children. So over time the pain and heartache went away as they both grew accustom to the hole in the bottom of their heart. Not wanting to think about it or her.

Sirius didn't realise how late it was, he only realised when he saw that everyone had gone to bed. He just then realised how tried he was. Getting under his bed covers he fell asleep when his head touched his pillow.

That night was the first night in a long time that he had dreamt of Ankaa Lestrange. For some strange reason he felt as if he wasn't the only one dreaming the year to come.


End file.
